The Story Of The Village Of Light Part 1
by kbabbie
Summary: The Story Of A Village, part 4 coming. Please do not post review with Make Chapters! or something, this is a book, there are NO chapters in it.


Light

Prologue

At the village Light is it a beautiful day until… a nine-taled Dragon Demon came. The Demon is huge. It could be seen a mile away! Nobody knows where it comes from but all the villagers are running in the streets yelling "Ahhhhhhh! A Demon! It's coming! We're going to die!" but in the biggest building of the town sitting behind a desk is the young king of the village, Helan. He is afraid that his villagers get hurt. So instead of thinking of himself he says to his secretary:"Call the Elite troops!" "Yes, sir" was the reply before the secretary began to call the Elite troops.

The Elite troops are gathered before the king. "What's the order, sir?" said one of the Elite commanders. The young king said:"We're going to kill that Demon at all costs!" "I hope I don't die, I still need to take care of my 2 hours old baby," the king thought.

The Elite goes first. The king still needs to get in his battle gear, he can't fight in his current clothes. So he went to his wardrobe and pulled out his battle gear. He began to put the gear on and hopes that when he arrives that there was still hope or he had to use "it".

The Demon gave off a mighty roar:"Grrrrr! You filthy humans dare to defy me! You're going to die painfully!" The captain shouted:"Hold the Demon here! We have to hold it here until the king arrives! Use your special power attacks!" "Yes captain!" shouted all of them. "Fireball technique!" one of them shouted and the rest followed with:"Inferno blast Technique, Water Canon Technique, Razor Wind Technique, Ice Blizzard Technique!"

The king runs with all his speed while carrying a baby in his arms. "I'm sorry Ken, but there is no other way then to use you." As he arrived the morale rised again. The Elite shouted:"Now we are going to win for sure! The king is here!" The king quickly cutted his thumb with a knife and smears some blood on a scroll that he had with him and yells:"Summoning Technique!" A large bang was heard and the Elite saw a lot of smoke. Out of the smoke slowly appeared a wolf that was almost the same size as the Demon but a bit smaller. It was the leader of the wolves:"White Fang". At top of his head stood the king. The king yells:"Everyone pull back! I'm going to do this alone!" And with that order everybody left except the king, the baby, the White Fang and the Demon. They all didn't know a person is watching from a long distance.

The Demon roared:"You human why do you want to get killed?" "I care for my people and I would die protecting them!" yelled the king. "Hahahaha, I admire your courage but you are still going to die!" roared the Demon. "Well if I am going to die, could you give me your name? It will die with me anyway..," the king asked. "My name is Chaos Dragon, but you will die!" roared the Demon again. "I know I'm going to die but I'm taking you with me!" "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you my son but this has to be done." The king did many things with his hands and ended with:"Forbidden Style: Ultimate Demon Sealing Technique!" The God Of Death appeared behind the king and plunged his hand straight through his stomach and it went tight to the Demon and pulled his soul out. The God Of Death plunged the soul of the Demon and the soul of the king right into the baby's tummy. A seal appeared on his stomach. The baby's name was Ken, and he began to cry.

Somewhere in the bushes a man is hiding while watching the entire thing. "So the king gave up his life to let others live…" He walked back to the village. He was the former king that retired. "Guess I have to work again."

When the king arrived in the village, the villagers came out and looked at the king, because he wasn't seen for 8 years and he looked like a beggar, but the oldest people of the village recognised him. The king started walking up to the biggest house in town and sat down in a chair behind the desk. He sat there for a minute and when he looked at everything in the room, he searched for a wardrobe and started wearing kings' suit. The secretary came in and didn't ask anything but:"What are your orders, sir?" The king said:"Pick up the baby on the battlefield and bring him to me, I want to take care of him." The secretary went out and the king started to search for documents about the Forbidden Style. He found a book written by Helan in the library. He opened the book and looked for an index. Nothing of interest was in there, so he started reading the first page. It was the intro. It says:"Our scientists have read something of interesting in the old scrolls we found in the cellars of the church in Light. It told us much about the techniques we could use in battle against the Demons. The weather elements could be used and we teached them to ourselves and the Elite. I teached myself the Forbidden Style. I didn't know if it works, because if you use it you're dead and I won't try that, but there should be a time when I'm forced to use it. You also need another person, but I'll tell you later." The king stopped reading when the secretary came in and told:"The baby's safe now." He went out. The king continued reading on the third page. It tells:"To use the Forbidden Style, you need another person, because the Forbidden Style pulls the soul of the user of the Style and the Demon out, and put them into another person's tummy." The king said:"So the soul of the king and the Demon are in the baby's tummy now. I think we'd better loose the baby or we have more problems." He calls for the secretary and he told him to search in the cellars of the church for old scrolls and to be very careful with them, they're very old. The king walked up to the library to search for more documents about special techniques he could use to loose the baby. He didn't find anything. The secretary was luckier, he found two scrolls: one worthless and one interesting: teleporting technique: teleports small objects to wherever. A baby is a small object… The king started to read the scroll. The first sectence:"Needed is one drop of Demons' blood, one picture of the object that should be moved, one kings' nail, one bag of dust from the Eagles' Mountain, one wooden bat and one mug. The king went out.

When he found the Elite commander, he said to him:"Go to the Eagles' Mountain and collect one bag of dust from there." They moved. He started to find the other objects. He walked up to the battlefield and pricked the dead Demon with his sword, but there wasn't any blood. "Damn," he said, "The Forbidden Style took the blood of the Demon with the soul away." "Maybe it's in the baby's stomach, but I'd better kill a Demon myself. I can teach myself the Element Techniques so I can kill a Demon myself." A month later, the king studied enough and now he knows the Element Techniques, and he started walking through the town and he was searching for the oldest people of town. He found one, called the Dark Man because he works with alchemic stuff. The king asked him a question:"Where to find little Demons, old man?" The man said something the king couldn't understand because it was said in another language. The king asked him again, a little bit louder this time. Same answer: the king couldn't understand. Then, a young man came in. He said to the king:"This is the Dark Man, my father, he is from Russia, so I think you could not understand him." "No, indeed, I can't. I asked him where to find little Demons and he said something weird. Maybe you know where to find little Demons?" "Yes, I know, but what kind of: little, huge, flying or walking or swimming?"

King's answer:"Little and walking, I must be able to kill them myself." "Yes, I know where to find them: they're in the Mountain Pass of the Eagles' Mountain. I've heard you've sent the Elite there?" "Yes, I sended them on a special mission, but don't ask me what, I won't tell you, it's too secret. Now tell me, where are those Demons exactly?" "Mountain Pass, between Hawks Eye Stone and the Birds Religious Temple." "Ok, thank you for your help. I'd better go now, I have a job to do." The Dark Man and his son looked to him until he was out of their sight. The king came near the battlefield and saw the dead body of Helan. With his scissors, he cut a piece of Helan's nail and took it with him. After that he buried the dead king and made a cross of branches.

He moved on. The Elite were where they must be. The commander said:"Watch out, here live Demons, so be quiet and calm. Someone of them scratched some dust from the rocks and put it in a bag. "Ah, job's done," he said too loud. A Demon heard them and climbed up the mountain. He was immediately killed by the swords of the Elite and the techniques of the commander. The king saw the silver colors of the gears of the Elite and he moved to them. He saw the dead Demon and yelled:"Get his blood in a mug! Fast!" "Shhhhh… do not scream like that, everywhere are Demons." The Elite got the Demons blood and moved back to the village. The king asked a craftsman if he could made a wooden bat. He could. "Fine, I only need a picture of the baby." He went to the square in the middle of the village and asked everyone to make a picture of the baby. The next morning the king had all ingrediënts to teleport the baby to somewhere. "Now, let's read the recipe. Mix the dust, the nail and the blood in the mug and put the bat completely in it until it's completely grey. Then, put the bat on the picture of the object and it will be moved." The king did what he must do. A minute later the secretary came in and said the baby disappeared.

The king, named Babbie, lay down on his bed and fell asleep. He woke up. Babbie smelled smoke and he saw fire through the window. He hid in the library behind the desk and he read the scrolls for one last time. He ran to the front door and he looked around. He saw the villagers in a row walking to the battlefield where the king was buried. It was the funeral ritual. The king forgot that it was one week ago that he had buried the king and now it was time for the ritual. "What a stupid mistake," he thought, "It's the funeral ritual and not an attack of the Demons."

4 years later.

Babbie was building a new palace outside the village walls, but the Demons destroyed it every month because it was outside the town walls and it wasn't safe there. The old palace was given to the Dark Man and his scientists and they were working there on new techniques and spells to crush the Demons. The builders of the village started building a bigger wall because they don't want to work outside the wall because there are Demons. The king agreed, but the wall must be much bigger and larger than the old one because the Demons grew bigger and stronger every year. That was why Babbie wanted to crush the Demons forever. Babbie called the help from other villages and said they can live inside Lights safe walls. A lot of towns agreed, but some towns thought they were stronger without Light. The builders must make a new wall again and they must make new houses for all of the new inhabitants. There was a big house for the majors of the towns and smaller ones for the families.

The Elite grew bigger and stronger. The bowmen of Light could defend Light every time better because the people of the other villagers became bowmen and they trained very much. More scientists were inventing new ways to increase the power of the Elite and Babbie. They lived there for five months. The Demons came every time again, and after one of their attacks, the Dark Man disappeared. Nobody had seen him for twelve days. After these days, the Dark Man came to work like before. Babbie asked him a few questions about where he was and what he was doing, because he was one of the important alchemists in town. Without him, they were weaker. The king couldn't understand his answers. Nobody could.

Life goes on. The Dark Man disappeared several times. Nobody knows where he goes. He disappeared most of the time one hour after a Demon's attack. Babbie said to the Dark Man's son:"You, you follow him entire day. I want to know where he goes." He did. Ten days later he arrived in Babbie's palace and said:"I know where the Dark Man is going… He gives his new inventions to the Demons." "The traitor", said Babbie, "Arrest him", he said to the Elite commander. The Elite found that the Dark Man and his son disappeared again. "So his son helps him," said Babbie. "Guard every scientist, I don't want more traitors in our town." "Yes, sir," was the answer of the Elite commander. "Oh, yes, and make sure they don't come outside the walls."

The veterans of the Elite were practising with throwing knives. It wasn't very hard to make them, but very hard to handle. One of the veterans, Yoge, a friend of Babbie, was very good with the knives and Babbie wanted him to be his bodyguard. He agreed, because he was a friend of Babbie. When the Demons were attacking, Yoge stand between the bowmen throwing his knives. Some of the Demons could withstand them, they had the body hardening Technique from the Dark Man. The Elite was only able to kill them with melee attacks. Those Demons wanted the Dark Man to be their king. They gave him all the stuff he needs to invent other magics against the humans in the village of Light.

In Light was every month a big meeting for the Elite and the bowmen where the scientists taught the bowmen and the Elite their new skills. They had invented iron arrows and iron swords. They had bronze before. The scientists taught the bowmen how to use extra power shot which can kill Demons with body hardening.

Life goes on and the Demons grew stronger with their new skills and Techniques and there were more victims at both side every battle. On a day, a scientist ran out the building screaming:"I've found it! A catapult!" Babbie ran to him. The king said "Shhh... Be quiet... We're preparing a big attack on the Demons so we need to keep the weapons secret so the Demons couldn't make them just like us. If we do that, nobody will ever win this battle. Tell all of the scientists to keep their inventions quiet until the big attack." After one year, Babbie had a entire armory full of new invented weapons. "Now, all the scientists, help to make more of those weapons for every soldier of the Elite and for the bowmen. Builders, build at least 20 of those catapults and ballista's. We now have the chance to crush the Demons, we must do it, everybody help making these weapons," said Babbie to everyone on the square. It took a week to make weapons for every soldier of the Elite.

The Demon attacks continued. Babbie said:"How do they get so much of those Demons? I can't understand. We shall see when we attack. I hope they don't expect our attack. We haven't attacked for 6 years, so I think they don't." Babbie went out to the square. "Come on men, let's go! Take your horses and weapons. And you, builders, take the catapults and ballista's with you!" The whole army, including bowmen, rode on their horses to Eagles' Mountain. When they can see the Demon camp, Babbie said:"Get off your horse, everyone be quiet. Bring the catapults forward." When the catapults and ballista's and bowmen are ready to fire, Babbie said:"Aim very good. Each shot must be a hit one. When you have shot, reload and fire again as fast as you can, but aim good, and hit. The bowmen and the catapults stay here and the Elite comes with me. Fire!" yelled Babbie. Demons felt down to the ground. Dead. Chaos in their camp. Babbie said:"You can fire until we're there but stop if we're there because you can maybe hit one of us. Elite, come with me!" They rode to the base in one long line. The sun was rising. The Demons were blinded by it. Babbie said:"We're lucky they haven't got any bowmen. But I've heard they have got very powerful melee attackers, so watch out." The Elite and Babbie were nearly to the camp and the bowmen stopped firing and got on their horses, threw their swords, and helped to kill the Demons. Some of the Demons were very powerful with their swords and techniques. Babbie and his forces were in front of the camp and they started throwing fireballs and blizzards to the Demons. The little, weak Demons were killed by it, but the ones with the body hardening were still alive. Now, they throw their swords and started melee attacks. The Demons' homes were destroyed and burned, and the Demons were killed. The Dark Man wasn't found near the dead bodies but an Elite soldier saw a group of strong Demons and the Dark Man and someone near the Dark Man who was not a Demon and not a human. "You, bowman, aim at the neck of those Demons with body hardening." "Yes, sir," was the reply and he aimed and fired. The arrow missed. They escaped. "Pity," said Babbie. He really wanted to destroy the Demons forever. Babbie and his friend tried to chase the Demons, but they were too far away. Babbie had an idea:"Let's build an outpost somewhere hidden here, maybe the Demons return and then we could follow them and kill them all." The builders started to make an outpost in the rocks and Babbie ask to everyone on the square:"Any volunteers who want to go to the outpost to follow the Demons?" A lot of the Elite want to and Babbie chose a few of them and they left. The Demons didn't return and the outpost was ruined by falling stones. One soldier died. He was buried near the old king on the battlefield. The Demon village was cleared of dead bodies and the scientists started searching for the body hardening the Demons had. They found that it was no technique, but a battle suit painted in the Demons body color. What they found was a sword made of an unknown material and the scientists tried to find out what kind of material it was. A scientist found that is was made of steel, but they had only a little steel and that's where the sword of Babbie was made of. They examined the body hardening and recognised the steel, so they melted the body hardening into swords and shields. They found that a wooden arrow can burn if you smear some oil on it, another technique they could use against the Demons and especially, against wooden homes. They had another armory full of weapons, but, by accident of a scientist, it burned. He tried to fire a burning arrow but his skills were too low and he fired into the armory, and the wooden catapults burned. The steel swords were the only that was left.

The villagers must make new walls again, because the city grew too big. Other villages want to live in Light because it was safe there, but Babbie said it was safe everywhere because his army killed the Demons, there are only three Demons left and one traitor and one creature. "I don't know what it is. Don't be scared." Babbie was wrong. There was not one group of Demons, there were three of them. "Oh, that's why they have so much of those Demons, there is not one group, but three!" Babbie called the villagers that he sent home and said they can live in Light because there are still lots of Demons. And, indeed, after a few weeks the attacks started again! The Demons of the second and third group weren't as well trained as the first group and they had no special techniques. They were easy to defeat. Babbie used the same strategy as he used before and the second group was very easy to kill. The village of them wasn't as big as the village of the first group and there was nothing of interest, so the Elite burned the entire village and the bodies of the Demons. No Elite soldier died in that battle, they killed all Demons by bow.

The Demon attacks continued. The bowmen found that the Demons became stronger every time with better protection and stronger attacks. Babbie shouted:"We must kill them once and for all!" Just when they want to attack the Demons came. The Elite didn't expect that and they were slaughtered. They tried to fight back, but it didn't help. It were too much Demons. The Demons destroyed the town and killed the villagers. Babbie, his bodyguard and a few villagers could escape into The Bears' forest. "We're only who are left," said a villager. "I think we'd better start a new town before they find us," said Babbie. So they started building a new town. They called it Light again. Fron the old Light came some wounded men running to them. "They killed us all," said some of them. "You, take care of them, " said Babbie to a woman near him.

The Demons could not find them again and they were safe for the Demons in the woods but not for the foxes and bears in the forest. The builders chopped a few trees and builded a wall around the houses they had built. It was a good protection against bears, but not against foxes, because they can jump over the wall. The wounded men cured and they can help making a higher wall. "We must watch out for the scouts of the Demons. If one of them see us, we must move again because they come to here and try to kill us again. So do not scream and do not go too far in the forest. I think we'd better make an outpost somewhere hidden in the trees, so if someone is in the outpost, he can warn us by making a sound like birds do, only louder." Luckily, they found coals and iron near their outpost, and they started to make new weapons and armory. They could now kill the scouts of the Demons and they built a new outpost at the other side of Light. Babbie and his helpers chopped down a few young small trees and tied them to a raft. They sailed down the river until they reached the beach. Babbie said:"Now we must find a place for a safe town, not too close to the sea and not too close to the forest, because there are bears and Demons." They found a good place. Babbie said to the builders that they have to start with the walls, because it isn't safe. The wall was large and big and there could be many houses inside. The builders worked 12 days on it, and after building the wall, they started building houses where they can sleep in.

The villagers had lots of food, they can fish in the sea and hunt in the forest and they can grow their own vegetables. Water could they get from the river and the sea. Babbie talked to the fishermen who sail near to the village and said they can live safe in Light. Some of them agreed, some of them returned home. The village grew bigger and bigger and at one day, Babbie started the Elite force again, with all young men of the village he formed a small army and they practised every day. After the Elite was big enough, Babbie wanted an Elite of bowmen. Those bowmen were harder to find, nearly nobody could handle a bow. The officers taught them.

Years later. Babbie was an old man, but still king of Light. He, and his people, lived still in Light, the village near the sea. Babbie needed someone who wants to be king when he died. He found someone, Yelo, who wants to be. He wasn't very old, so he can be king for very long. He was one of the Elite commanders, so he could handle a sword very well. Babbie retired for the second time and he lived in his house near the sea and became a friend of Yelo. Babbie said to Yelo:"We, and our villagers, have one task: crush the Demons and the Dragons and clear the world of Demons. It's your task to kill them all." "I will complete that task, sir, with my Elite force and the special techniques you taught me." "Oh, yes, the techniques, I forgot them." After that he said:"Fire storm technique!", and he pointed to a vase with flowers in it. They burned all and the vase broke. "Hahahaha, I am still able to use them. I hope you teach them all to the Elite and say to the bowmen they should use burning arrows instead of normal arrows. They can burn houses. "Yes, I will, sir," was the reply of Yelo. "Now, I will teach you a very special technique you should use against the strongest Demon of them all: their king." Babbie took the scroll and gave it to Yelo. "First, only use it against a very strong Demon, because you must give your life to save others." "Yes, I will, sir." "If you are in front of the Demon, send the Elite troops and the bowmen a mile away, cut your thumb off and smear some blood on the scroll I gave you. Yell the sentence that is written on the scroll and after you said that, the God Of Death will appear, as big as the Demon. Yell the sentence again and the God Of Death will search the nearest living body and put your soul and the soul of the Demon in it's tummy. I have an idea how to use it. Send your Elite away, get the Dark Man, that traitor, and cast the spell. The god Of Death will put the souls in his tummy and you say to the Elite they must kill the Dark Man. After that, the entire world is released of Demons. Remember that and take care of the scroll. Without that, you could never kill the Demon king." "Yes, sir," was Yelo's answer. "Now I go to my home, and you're the king of Light now. Don't do any stupid things, but kill the Demons. It's time to go now. Goodbye, king," said Babbie before he left.

"Only use your powers against strong Demons, because they're powerfully enough to kill you all when you're near someone who is using the spell. Watch out with that. Bowmen, your burning arrows are no spells, so you can use them always against buildings, but not against Demons, because they're made of wood and they are not strong enough to kill Demons," said Yelo to the Elite troops on the square.

Light was doing well and Yelo was a respected king. Babbie's techniques were taught to the Elite but Babbie became weaker so his spells couldn't kill Demons. He used them against spiders and insects in his room.

Yelo doesn't even think of Babbie. He was busy with preparing for war. His scouts saw a large group of Demons coming to the village. It was dangerous. "We must attack them when they do not expect it. At night, I think." Yelo was talking to the large group of Elite soldiers gathered before him. The bowmen on the wall were listening and when one bowman looked behind him he saw the Demons coming. He screamed:"We're too late! The Demons are coming! I can see them!" The Elite ran to the armory with the weapons and grabbed them. "No," said Yelo, "Stay inside the walls. I want to see their power. Bowmen, you, don't shoot, come down, hide in a house." The Demons were near the walls and they can easily destroy it. "Elite, you all, go inside a house and if they're in reach use your spells. Now is the time you can kill them. This is where you've been waiting for so long. Attack!" Yelo stopped screaming and he goes to Babbie's house. "Hey Babbie, the Demons are in town and if you want to see how strong they are and how strong the Elite is, come with me." Babbie came outside with Yelo. Babbie saw dead bodies and Yelo said when he came outside:"Oh, it's cleared, you're too late." The Demons ruined one house and a part of the wall, and they killed the 46 Elite soldiers who were in house, but for the rest everyone was OK. "Nice," said Babbie,"Only the Demons killed 46 of us. Let's bury them under the house. And you, craftsmen, melt the body protection of the Demons into a very large, 3 metres long sword, I want it to be on the square. Write the names of the dead Elite in it." The craftsmen go to their work. The Demon bodies were dropped in the sea. "That's where they belong, at the bottom of the ocean," yelled Yelo and the Elite yelled with him. 4 days later, Babbie died. They buried him under a big tree in the forest and the craftsworkers made a large cross of the tree and scratched his name in it and the sentence on the scroll: The Forbidden Style. Every villager goes there to put flowers at his grave and pray that they ever should defeat the Demons. Yelo should never forget the sentence because it was on the cross of Babbie's grave. It was Yelo's idea to make a graveyard around the cross and everyone agreed. The house the Demons destroyed was rebuilt by the builders and now a new family lives in it. Yelo knows now after the battle how strong the Demons were and he ordered to make bigger walls than before and he placed more sentinels on it.

They had too little iron, so they must go out and search for more. A small group of them walked to the destroyed Demon camp. They searched for coal in the destroyed houses to locate the blacksmith. In there was a little iron, but not enough. The men searched around the camp and they found a little iron mine. They found it. The men walked back to Light and said to Yelo there was an iron mine near the Demons base. Yelo sended a car to it and it returned with iron. "Nice," said Yelo, "Continue with melting swords for the new recruits for the Elite and make arrows for the group of bowmen, 30 arrows each and tell the craftsmen to make wooden arrows so the bowmen can fire burning arrows.

Yelo woke up. When he got out of his bed, he felt wet under his feet. It was water. His entire room was filled with a little water. He went out and he saw everywhere water around his feet. He called his secretary and asked what is happening. The secretary said that is was flood and that the sea reached the village. "Don't worry, it's only once a year," said the secretary. "The weapons," thought Yelo, "They cannot withstand water! Get them out of the water and dry them." Was the command of Yelo. "And when does the water disappear," asked Yelo to the secretary." "Oh, it's only for one day." was the answer of the secretary. "Everyone get the armory dry."

The next day the water had disappeared and the weapons were stored in the armory again. "Now," said Yelo,"I think it's time to crush the Demons once and for all!" "Yeah" yelled the Elite troops. "Take your horses and your weapons!" and they rode on their horses to the Eagles' Mountain. The scouts of the Demons were no problem for the swords of the Elite. "And remember, only use your powers against strong enemies, the powers are really powerful, watch out with them." And then, they saw a little town where Demons are walking through. "I think that was a major who didn't know anything about the monsters here and he started a town here. Be quiet now, we can follow them to their camp and we can kill them forever." "Yes, sir," was the reply of one of the Elite commanders. When the Demons had plundered everything in town, they walked away. The Elite followed them on a safe distance. The Demons couldn't see them, but they can see the Demons. The Demons walked up to a canyon. Then they disappeared.

The Elite and Yelo walked up there and looked into the canyon. What they saw, was a canyon with Demon houses as far as they can see. Yelo thought:"How could I defeat so much of them? Bowmen, come forward and use your burning arrows and aim at the houses. You, Elite troops, use your firestorm one time and then use your Razor Wind to kill the Demons. After you used it one time, throw your sword and come with me." And they did. They walked carefully down into the canyon. Chaos and panic was there. Houses burning, bodies of Demons who died, and humans who are fighting against them. The Elite could easily kill them, even the ones with body protection. They were in total chaos, so they didn't fight back. The right half of the canyon was cleared of Demons. Some killed and some tried to escape, but the bowmen shot them. The houses were destroyed. 2 Elite soldiers died when they get a large stone on their head from a tower. The Elite continued to the left side, but there wasn't as much chaos as on the right side. The houses were made of stones, they couldn't burn and the Demons were stronger, they didn't die with one arrow of a bowman. That Demons fought back, and they were strong. Yelo shouted:"The commanders stay with me, the soldiers pull back to a safe distance." Once they were away, Yelo yelled:"Now! Use your spells! They must be powerful enough to kill those Demons. But some Demons were strong enough and they can withstand 3 techniques. Some of the Elite were killed by those Demons. "Keep firing!" shouted Yelo, "They must die!" And the Elite was strong enough to kill them, but when they walked near to the houses to search more Demons, they found that some Demons were hiding in the houses and they jumped out on the last Elite of them all and so they got 20 Elite soldiers killed. The Elite searched in every house and they killed them all. In one of the houses, they found the Dark Man, hiding behind his alchemic stuffs. The Elite took him with them.

They walked up to the last house of the canyon, it was also the biggest one and it was decorated with wooden symbols. Yelo said:"Maybe is this the house of the king, let's have a look." The Elite was going inside. They found nothing, only empty rooms and on steel door wich was closed by a large wooden stick in front of it. The Elite tried to open it. It was difficult, but they made it. Inside was a table with coins on it and golden necklaces and bracelets. It was all stolen stuff, said Yelo. What they haven't seen was that there was a half-human half-Demon creature sitting behing the table. It said:"Welcome to my domain, guys, I am Ken, king of the Demons wich you've killed. That was not nice of you. Now you're going to die." "Ken, the baby Babbie teleported. I think he was teleported in a Demons camp and the Demons feed him and they choose them as their king." That's what Yelo asked to Ken. "Yes, you're right," said Ken,"The Dark Man told me." He stood up. He was larger and longer than the Elite thought. "I said: now you're going to die, you killed my people." With one slap he killed 3 Elite soldiers. The others get back. Yelo shouted:"Get the bowmen fast! We need them! Someone go!." Ken killed another 3 Elite soldiers. "Throw your knives," said Yelo. And so they did. One was hit, the others hitted the wall behind Ken. "Get your sword and try if you can kill 'em." Nobody could. He was too strong. The Dark Man laughed. Ken was too strong, he killed half of the Elite. Yelo thought:"This is not good, he kills us all." The bowmen arrived. "Start shooting," said Yelo to them. It didn't work, Ken caught them all, and threw them away. Then he walked up to the bowmen. Yelo was in front of them. He said to them:"Go outside and take the Elite with you, fast." The bowmen and the Elite got outside. Yelo thought "I hope it will help." He shouted to the bowmen: "You can come inside after three minutes and if you see the Dark Man, you can kill him. "OK, sir," was the reply. "OK, Ken, come on now." Yelo cut his thumb and he smears some blood on the scroll and he read the sentence that was written on it. The Dark Man screamed:"Nooooo, not that spell!" The God Of Death appeared and took the soul of the Demon and Yelo and put it in the tummy of the Dark Man and Ken and the king were dead. The Elite came in and they saw what happened and they saw the king laying down on the ground and the Elite killed the Dark Man.

Elite forces are victorious, Ken is dead and the soul of the king is in heaven together with Babbie. Ken was thrown in the sea. The villagers started a new life in the first village of Light again. The world was released of Demons. Never dark any more, only Light was left. The Elite stopped training and they became veterans. At the square in Light was made a big statue with Babbie and Yelo together. They made that the world was free of Demons.

Page 15 of 15


End file.
